Plain Sight
by Eronidal
Summary: Voldie has risen, L. Malfoy has done something with her Aurator stepfather and something that sucks souls has been released at HW. They need the man who trapped the soul sucker last but what if its a certain young Tom Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

None of JK Rowlings charaters belong to me, neither does the ministry of magic.

CH1. "The terror must begin somewhere, and what's one less Aurator?"- Voldemort

The wind whipped up dust and blew all of the riverside tall gasses violently as dark evil looking clouds boiled there way across a red tinged sky.

"Blood at dusk, a bit unsettling uh dear?" Asked a rather tall gray haired/bearded man to a dark haired girl standing beside him.

"He's coming." She whispered her amber eyes dilating.

"Yes, he brings the storm along with him. Practice I would assume, why else would one such as he waste so much power on us." The man mused a strange smile plying across his face. "Well give him a run for his money though eh?" The man tried to joke giving a sidelong glance over to the girl.

'He never jokes unless things are serious.' Thought the girl, "Da, Is it that bad? Will, Will we survive?"

"Am I so transparent Ara? Of course well survive... I hope." He once more flashed a smile. "I mean its only Voldemort, we can beat that old foggy ehu?" He said trying to make light of their grievous situation but his gray eyes gave him away.

Suddenly ahead in the towering thunderhead a face formed, his face. It was cruel, no longer surreal or snake like as it had been the last time Ara had seen it, a brief glance ,on a dark night, as it, him, as he hurried away.

"Sssooo we meet again Aragus Mondale." The booming deep and slightly snake like voice of Lord Voldemort. hissed.

Argus, Ara's stepdad, really the only real father she had ever had ,bent down and whispered into her ear,"Ara, IF something happens to me I want you to run, run and don't stop until you get to the Hogwarts Express. Do you hear me?" He asked.

"But, Da, nothing is going to happen to you right, I mean he, it, that , thing, up there, is only a illusion." She pointed up to the face in the cloud," It's a Moctugrew Communication spell..."Ara paused.

"Yes, Ara, but that dose not mean that the cloud dose not hide danger. Yes, in fact just below the rise of yonder hill." He indicated with a slight jerk of his head as to not alert the giant Voldemort Face as to the fact he had figured out what was about.

"Death Eaters?" She whispered.

"Yea, just so...Shhhhhh let me listen, maybe I can figure what they are whispering...an incantation...one more towards curses...can't understand why they haven. OH God! Get Down Ara!", He knocked her to the ground as the entire hill a few feet from them exploded in a fury of dirt clouds grass and air to revel the cloaked figures beyond.

They raised their wands to cast another spell and began chanting a intricate spell, but Ara could not catch what they were saying over a sudden peal of thunder.

"GO Ara!" Her father shoved her behind him and towards the road." Debatchitine!" He cried out and a humongous purple exsplosion occurred in the air as he blocked what ever spell had been thrown at them."Go, hurry!"

Ara blinked a few times unfroze and began running as fast as she could.

"One's getting away! Don't her escape!" Cried the giant head and in a flash of green light the ground under her feet exploded tumbling her down a hill side unable to stop until she finally ran out of momentum at the bottom. She glanced up then covered her eyes as a massive blinding white light took possession of the sky and she blanked out. She came to, 20 minutes later groaning and rubbing her side as she had hit a rock on her tumble down to where ever she lay now. She rolled over onto her back and shut her eyes quickly again trying to get rid of the white dots dancing their way across her vision. After a few moments she opened her eyes and could see again. Then she screamed.

Above her, about 100 feet in the air hovered a green tinted horrible vestige of snake and skeleton.

"The Dark Mark." She whispered then screamed," The Dark Mark! NO! Daaa!"

She jumped to her feet and ran helter skeltur up the ruined hillside dodging the erratically placed huge dirt/grass clumps then paused at what used to the hill's precipice. Below her was nothing, no storm, no clouds even, no death Eaters and no Father either.

"Da? Da? Da..."Her cried became quieter as she realized he was gone.

"Over there Father! I heard Cries!" Called out a snobby yet familiar voice.

Ara looked around to where the voices were coming from and jumped sideways just in time to miss being cursed by a the taller of two Death Eaters in the shadow of the next hill.

"Damn! I missed, but I wont again! Here little girl, come here, meet your fate." The voice became dark and took on a frightening tone.

Ara picked herself up off of the ground and began running again toward to road.

Swizzzzzze, Swizzzzzze. Two more curses just missed her.

"I almost got her that time dad!" Cried the snooty and familiar voice.

"Good son, only this time, DON'T MISS!" Cried the frightful older Death Eater.

Thankfully neither Death Eater had another chance to hit her because she had reached the road. She hurriedly scanned the black top looking in the roadside weeds for; there it was, an old bald black tire. She ran over to it just as the two Death Eaters had come over the last rise and looked down on the road.

"Your so busted Malfoy!" Ara cried for she had recognized both voices.

"NOOOOOO Adavra KAdavra!"Cried the eldest Malfoy.

"TOO late!" Ara grabbed the old tire which was also a portkey and was instantly transported to the Ministry of Magic's Aurator division.

Astonished stares met her hurried entrance and grass/bloodstained (her leg was cut in her fall) condition. One man almost dropped the stack of papers he was carrying over to another man at a desk. Mr. Durien, however quickly took in Ara's state and cried"What's happened Ara? Where is your Dad?"

Mr. Durien had been one of the most powerful auroters during the first rein of You Know who, he was also her Dad's best friend.

"They got him, they got him! I don't know what they did but he disappeared when I woke up."Ara babbled incoherently.

Durien's face turned ashen and he grabbed Ara's shoulder," Slow down Ara, Who got him? Was this in your home? I thought you two were off on assignment somewhere in Somersby"

"The Malfoys! They, I don't know... It, there was a huge mage storm sent by Voldemort, he was using a communication spell on it so we could see his head, and there were Death Eaters and they were shooting curses and incantations and I don't know what else at us.. and he told me to run and I did .. but the hill I was on exploded with a spell, and, and when I came to he was gone and the Dark Mark was high over head...then I heard them." She said.

"Heard who Ara, slowly now so we can get all of this down." Durien told her as she noticed that the two men who had been so shocked at her appearance were now taking down detailed notes of what she was saying.

"I heard the Malfoys! First Draco, and thin his Dad Lucas, they were dressed as Death Eaters and when they saw me they started shooting hexes at me. They missed and I ran to the road, where dad stored the portkey for emergencies... Right when I got there the Malfoys were not far behind and when I mentioned that I knew it was them Lucas Malfoy cast Adavra Kedavra at me but I was whisked away just in time to here."Ara finished.

"Soooo, Miss Dar...er Ara, so you never saw their faces.." Asked the nerdy looking man in glasses writing all this down.

"Well, er no, I did not, but I know it was him, I heard his voice and last week he threatened Dad if he continued with his investigation!"Ara cried.

"I'm not sure that will be enough evidence to convince the Minis."The nerdy man was interrupted by Durien.

"It better damn well be enough evidence to convince him of Lucas, The Minister ignores too much evidence and Lucas has been using his money to twist his arm for years, but this! This he cannot ignore. The best Auretor in 50 years has been killed and." he was interrupted.

"But we don't know for sure Da is dead yet."Ara pointed out,"He doesn't feel dead.. just, not here anymore." She couldn't explain it.

"Eh, well right, leave no stone unturned Ara, but we must consider all possibilities and the Dark Mark at the scene... well there you go...uhhhh"Durien stampered turning red for a moment.

"Don't steal her hope Durien." Exclaimed a voice as a brown haired young man in a dark blue robe apperated in front of them.

"Arvian!"Ara exclaimed," Dad, he's..."She stopped.

"So I just figured, sorry Ara, but if he's out there well find him. Now, I would advise taking this straight to the minister as there is a very red faced Malfoy outside demanding entrance to see Fudge as we speak."

Through the door leading to the main entrance of the Ministry loud exclamations could be heard.

"I don't care if he has appointments until lunch! I demand to speak to him this minute!" Exclaimed the dark snobbish voice.

"I'm sorry Sir I simply can't let you in.. Sir I will kindly ask you to put that chair down before I have to call security, it wont gain you access any sooner." A women's voice could be heard.

"Maggie's trying but she can't hold him off with lies forever. You better hurry Ara."Arvian exclaimed and Ara nodded hurrying off down the twisted passageways to the heart of the building and the Minister of Magic's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fudge is a stupid git.", "Yea a real wanker."-Fred and George Weasley.

JK's chars are not mine sadly.

Ara hurriedly made her way down the twisty back passages of the Ministry of Magic hoping to beat Malfoy to Fudge. She knew she only had one chance to convince the Minister of what Lucus Malfoy had done.

She turned the last corner and skidded to a stop right outside the minister's office door. She tried to dust off her torn bloody and dirt stained clothing before politely knocking on Fudge's door.

"Come in." a mans voice replied from inside and Ara complied opening the door quickly and closing it silently.

"Ahh! Miss. Darkling, youngest Arautor ever! Fancy seeing you here. It's been what was it, oh, 6 months since I saw you last? The Ministry Christmas party wasn't it? You were with your father, good man, great aurator that one, how is he?" Fudge asked smiling at her ovesiouly expecting this to be a social call.

"He is missing." Ara said killing the social atmosphere in the room almost at once.

Fudge stared at her his eyes bulging out, "Missing you say? Well that is a shame...wouldn't think he would be one to disappear.. not like your...eh well , its not likely he has left forever... Perhaps he just went off on holiday and forgot to tell you." Fudge exclaimed.

"My Da's not on holiday! Some death eaters tried to kill us! When I woke up he was gone!." Ara cried.

Fudge blinked twice at the words Death Eaters before relying," Death Eaters hahaha*nervous laughter* You must be mistaken. Dark wizard's maybe but we have all the death eaters in Azcaban as you know..." Ara interrupted him by relating her entire story not forgetting the mention the parts the Malfoy's played.

"You see Sir it had to be death Eaters why else would they be taking orders from Voldemorts head!" Ara concluded not noticing the flinch Fudge made at the word Voldemort nor the purple color he was quickly reaching, no she went on in her discourse.

"I always knew the Malfoy's were some of his staunchest followers and now we have proof! "She finished.

"V..V..V..He Who Must not be Named's head huh.. his head.. Look here girl you may find the idea of coming here and filling my office with ridiculous tales amusing but I for one do not! Furthermore accusing valued and upstanding members of the wizzarding community of being Death Eaters should be a punishable offence! I simply will not stand here and listen to this load of , of hogwash one moment longer! I have much more important things to tend to." Fudge said rather nastily turning his back to her to walk over to a picture upon the wall. He paused then turned his face back to her.

"You may go now! Oh, and do tell Dumbledore his ploys will not work with me I know the difference between truth and his lies." he declared.

"Bu.. But , sir I'm telling you the truth! How else can You explain my fathers disappearance!" Ara cried.

" Unumorable reasons i'm sure could be to blame, he could be on holida.. "He paused there when he took in the unbelieving look Ara was giving him," Or er a dark wizard could have got him.. er, yes that is it. It was simply a dark wizard of the garden variety... not a death eater, Oh no . My dear you must remember how dangerous a Aurator's job really is. They know they might face death at any moment.. You stepfather served his country well... perhaps a memorial would be in order..."Fudge said musingly.

"But Sir! I don't think he's dead I just think Malfoy.. I don't know jut sent him elsewhere!", Ara cried. Fudge turned red again at the mention of Malfoy and then roared," I will not hear anymore of this preposterous story, I will not have you accusing my dear friends !."he paused seeing Ara cringe at his angry tone before calming down and putting on a perfectly schooled politicians face," I'm sorry my dear, you must have been though a horrific time, yes, so horrific in fact that it caused you to have delusions rather than remember what really happened...an accident perhaps.. a spell backfiring on your father and killing him... you certainly could be forgiven for that...yes... You're so young, to young. You have a Auorator license is that correct? The youngest ever to qualify?" Fudge asked her suddenly.

Ara nodded mutely. Her father had made sure she had gotten certified as he had to take her with him when he went off on long trips as he was her only guardian and he wanted to make sure she could protect herself incase any of the people he was investigating got hostile.

"Yes, yes, much to young, "Fudge mumbled, "Why some wizards twice your age could not handle the strain.., yes, yes, my dear, I'm afraid I must simply take away your license. You never should have been able to get it before you graduated anyways. It was only given to you because of special circumstances... provisional really...yes provisional." Fudge seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"But, But Sir! I earned that license I went though all the training the others did and I got top marks in all of my Aurator's classes!" Ara squawked!

"No, No my dear iv made my decision . You must go now as I appear to have another visitor." Fudge motioned towards the door which appeared to be hanging slightly open.

Ara turned around and did a double take. She knew she had shut the door. Slowly the door opened and Lucus Malfoy stepped in. "Sorry to bother you Minister but I heard this girl was making horrible accusations about my person and I decided I had better see what all of this nonsense was about. "Malfoy said glaring at Ara.

"Oh, Yes, That. Yes, well that has been cleared up hasn't Ara. "Fudge said Ara said nothing just glared back at Lucus." Right it's cleared up, nothing to worry about Lucus, Ara was just leaving. "Fudge declared.

Ara looked from one to the other and sighed and walked out of the door. But, as she was leaving she heard "Sorry about that Lucus. I'm afraid Doumbledore is up to his old tricks again, this time employing the aid of a student. The man is simply incorrigible!" Fudge declared then the voices were cut off by a door slamming shut.

Ara slumped her head and shoulders in defeat. Fudge had not believed her, the Malfoy's of the world were free, and she was now family-less... it had been a very bad day.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 "Triple the Troubles's always more fun."-Fred Weasley

J.K's chars are not mine.

Ara slowly made her way back down to the Aurator Division as she did not know where else to go where she might be welcome. No real father, he had disappeared around the time of her birth. No real mother, well, at lest not anymore.. Her father had returned one afternoon 8 years after her mother had married her stepfather only to disappear off again this time taking her mother with him. Needless to say Ara did not think highly of the man whom she shared half her genes, and neither did the rest of the wizzarding community for that matter.

Alfonse Darkling, Slithern, of only the purest blood that the wizarding world could produce. Son of Dedalus Darkling, one of the greatest pillars of wizzarding society who was often found to say that his son was "a insufferable git who's moronic ways would not amount to anything. An embarrassment to the great name of Darkling."

Ara smiled to her self at the last. Her grandda had been right. He had disappointed not only his wife, but managed to be the only living man to pull a fast one on "You Know Who." Yes, Alfonse Darkling, Slitheren, Pureblood, Death Eater.

The newspapers had gone crazy with the story, "Alfonse Darkling missing after accusations link him with recent Death Eater Attacks.", "Fifteen Dead! Thought to be by the hand of missing A. Darkling! Inquiries are being made into the possibility of a link to the murders and Ministry representitive and father Dedalus Darkling!" They read.

Ara's mother had kept the clippings for god knows why. Ara kinda of thought maybe she missed him.

Her grandda had been in a rage. Ara was only three at the time but she remembered vivid details of a huge gray bearded red faced man raging at the top of his lungs to many different people. The house was suddenly filled with figures in dark robes who stayed for three weeks. Ara had not been allowed to wander around though because she was so young so she did not remember any exact faces. She regretted it later.

After about three weeks someone had come to the house and brought with him silence almost as if everyone was afraid to breathe too loudly least it disturb him. That afternoon on the last day her Grandfather had gone out and gotten a final name for himself. "Darkling the Destroyer, Darkling the greatest Deatheater Ever!" He had gone out and murdered 28 people in one hour. He and his entronoge had left the house hastily after that just in time to allude the authorities.

Ara had been found in her room trying to comfort her crying mother by Mad Eye Moody. She still remembered seeing the man with the spinning eye as he broke thought the door wand pointed only to curse and make his way into another room. Argus Mondale had followed him into the room but he remained, drawn to Ara's mother. He had felt bad for her Ara figured, or maybe was a bit infatuated by the dramatic figure she made. A beautiful maiden crying her heart out onto a pillow. In any case 6 months later he had become her step-dad, everyone figured the dark lord had killed her real father, and that was that... Well until her father had come back and taken her mother.. elsewhere. Argus had taken care of her ever since. He was the only real father she knew and was her real dad for all she cared for him.

Her musing had lead her to the wood and frosted glass door of the aurotor division. She took a deep breath and then pushed it open. Durien paused in mid-sentence and turned toward the door. Ara noted he had been talking with Author Weasley, from over in the misuse of muggle artifacts division.

"By your face I take it it's not good news dear?" Asked Mr. Weasley who was also the father of her best friends Fred and George.

"Don't tell me he didn't believe you!" Durian exclamined,"Just look at you! What else could have happened!" He exclaimed. "According to him Da is either off on holiday, or was murdered by dark wizards of the garden variety..."Ara paused," Also he seemed to think Headmaster Dumbledor put me up to it... which kind of confused me.." She paused.

"Dark Wizards of the garden variety!" Snorted Durien," What next!"

" He's believes everything is Doumbledore's doing nowadays.. quite paranoid that one.. "Muttered Mr. Weasley.

"Why is that?" asked Ara curiously.

"Can't stand the thought that 'You Know Who' is back, ruins his happy little delusions. "Gruffed a voice from behind Ara. She turned around and faced Mad Eye Moody his magic eye in a glass of water, which he systematically splashed up and down in the cup.

Ara watched his eye for a few minutes mesmerized before she remembered to mention the most important part of her encounter, "He took away my Aurator license!" She exclaimed.

"What!" they all exclaimed which was punctuated by the breaking of glass as Moody had dropped his cup. He quickly repaired it and while looking down at his eye, making sure none of the glass had harmed it said" You worked as hard as any other candidate to earn your license.. Since when has he reserved the right to stick his noise in Aurator business.?" He asked dangerously quiet as he popped his eye back into his head with a plop.

Moody had been her tutor during a good deal of her Aurator training and took it as a personal affront that the minister would try to try and get rid of someone he had deemed Aurator material and on whom's license he had put his seal of approval.

"The Minister has been passing allot of strange laws of late..."Mr. Weasley said darkly," It's no surprise he now has power to dismiss aurators at will...He knows most of you count Dumbldore as a friend."

Moody grunted his magical eye spinning in agitation and Ara sighed.

"Well, no matter Ara Dear. You will simply have to come and stay with us until the summer is out." Offered Mr. Weasley. "You are good friends with Fred and George, I'm sure they will be pleased as punch to see you come and stay with us a bit."

"That, will not be necessary Aurthor . Thanks , but I will be taking over the care of Miss. Darkling for the time being." The aged yet agreeable voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded from the doorway soon to be followed by the man himself in purple robes. "I had made a promise to her father.." here he paused at a few confused looks," her stepfather that in the case anything evil should befall him, I would myself take over his charge."

"I didn't know Da did that!" Ara exclaimed.

"Are you sure Dumbledore, You are so busy this summer what with... well what with things... Molly and I would be happy to take her..."Mr. Weasly's voice fell off as Dumbledore waved his hand.

"No, No , Author You already have two scaly wags to deal with, When you add this one to the mix, well, that is not something I would wish on anyone." Dumblecore winked at Ara,"As they are prone to even wilder ideas for some strange reason.."Ara blushed."No, I'll take over her from here Author , but thank you for your concern. Come along Ara, for I have much to do today. Good day Author, Moody, Durien, good day." with that Dumbledore took Ara's hand lead her down to the elevator and then up to the first floor where they both hoped a fireplace and flooed themselves home, well to Dumbledors home anyways.

When Fred and George found out how close they had been to having their favorite partner in crime stay with them both sighed.

"Triple the trouble is always more fun." Said Fred.

"You right mate, OH well at lest we know where to find her when we need her." Said George.

And with that they shut their door and went on with their experimenting.


End file.
